


Sleep

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar shook his head in fondness at the young man sitting next to him. The mage was wiped, anyone with eyes could see that. He half wondered why Khadgar didn’t just go into his tent and get some sleep, but as no one else had done so yet Lothar had a good idea that the young mage was trying to not make himself look weak in front of the soldiers. With a small, silent laugh Lothar decided to pull Khadgar over to him, letting the mage rest against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

It had been a long day and Khadgar was exhausted. He was still getting used to the constant running, constant fighting, constant need to use spells until he had no energy left. He sat in front of the fire, trying to keep himself upright. He felt Lothar sit down next to him and gave a tired grunt of recognition. He tried stifling a yawn, but was unable to stop it.

Lothar shook his head in fondness at the young man sitting next to him. The mage was wiped, anyone with eyes could see that. He half wondered why Khadgar didn’t just go into his tent and get some sleep, but as no one else had done so yet Lothar had a good idea that the young mage was trying to not make himself look weak in front of the soldiers. With a small, silent laugh Lothar decided to pull Khadgar over to him, letting the mage rest against him.

Khadgar felt Lothar’s arm wrap around his shoulder and flushed a little at the contact. But the older man felt so warm, so safe, and Khadgar was so tired, so he just let it happen. He rested his head against Lothar’s shoulder, giving a small content little sigh as he closed his eyes.

Lothar knew that the mage would fall asleep like this and decided that he’d be much more comfortable laying down. “Come on, Spell-chucker, time for bed.”

Khadgar nodded absently, allowing Lothar to lead him away from the fire and towards his tent. He was so out of it that he couldn’t even take off his boots, but gave a thankful little noise when he felt the older man do it for him. He reached out a hand as Lothar began to leave the tent, stopping the other man in his tracks. “Sleep,” was all he said, clamping his hand onto Lothar’s wrist and tugging him slightly.

Lothar decided to throw caution to the wind, at least for a little while, and closed the tent flap, taking off his own boots and laid down next to the mage. He felt Khadgar cuddle against him and it felt nice, so very nice to just have someone this close to him, so he let himself drift off to sleep.

Neither one woke until after sunrise, and by that time they had moved, Khadgar’s head resting against Lothar’s chest, the older man’s arms wrapped around his body. They fit well together, as if they were made to be together. The soldier who had been tasked with waking them looked at them in shock. He’d almost not wanted to wake them, they had both looked so peaceful, but duty called and they needed to get on the move once more.

Lothar woke quickly, smiling softly as Khadgar took a bit more time in rousing. He motioned for the other soldier to leave and waited until his mage was fully awake. He stopped briefly, realizing what he had just called Khadgar, even in the privacy of his own mind, a bit confused at the possessiveness he felt over the young mage.

“Good morning,” Khadgar said with a hint of a blush on his face as he disentangled himself from Lothar’s arms.

“Good morning to you,” Lothar responded, glancing away from Khadgar.

Khadgar noticed the swift way Lothar had looked away from him and frowned, feeling a tinge of hurt creep into his mind. He quickly pulled his boots on, and began packing up his few belongings in silence. He decided that as soon as it was safe to do so he’d leave, so he wouldn’t have to face Lothar’s disgust at him. How stupid had he been, practically begging the other man to stay with him the night before.

Lothar saw the tense set of Khadgar’s shoulders and knew that somehow he’d been responsible for that. He placed his hand on Khadgar’s shoulder, stopping the mage from leaving the tent. “Last night...” he began, only to be cut off by Khadgar.

“It won’t happen again. I’m sorry I was so weak.”

Lothar turned Khadgar to face him, staring into those dark eyes that were filled with so much pain right now that it broke his heart. He placed a finger on Khadgar’s lips, stopping him from interrupting him again, “Last night was the best sleep I have had in a long time, Khadgar. I wanted to thank you for that. I know it meant nothing to you, but I needed it.”

Khadgar looked at Lothar, really and truly looked at the other man in a way he’d not allowed himself to do before. Oh it was true he’d had some vague fantasies about the man, but nothing real, nothing he had thought were in any way possible. He swallowed hard, licking his lips nervously, forgetting that Lothar’s finger was still there.

Now it was Lothar who swallowed hard, the brief touch of Khadgar’s tongue on his finger sent a surge of want through him that had him reeling. He moved his hand, not away from Khadgar, but to his cheek, cupping it in his palm. He kept his eyes on Khadgar’s, making sure he wasn’t reading more into this than was truly there. “My Khadgar,” he said quietly.

There was a possessiveness in Lothar’s voice that shocked Khadgar. The almost desperate want and longing he heard in the other man’s voice in those two words made him tremble a little. “Lothar,” he whispered, moving ever so slowly closer to the other man.

Neither of them could say who initiated the kiss. It was soft, tender, full of emotion. It wasn’t a long kiss, right now there wasn’t time for that, but it still held promise of more. Khadgar nodded when the kiss ended, a small smile on his face. They set out for another day.

When night fell once more and it was time to sleep Lothar followed Khadgar into his tent, pulling the other man against his chest as soon as they lay down. And so it went on, every night they slept in each other’s arms.


End file.
